Ilaaris Kalno
' ''' is a Herald of Malithq and a powerful martial artist. Personality Ilaaris is a cerebral Narcissist, as a result, she has great difficulty maintaining relationships and fails to recognize the feelings of others. Ilaaris’ intelligence and logical reasoning skills are a force to be reckoned with. Be it a minor debate or a life-changing decision, Ilaaris finds it easy to entertain multiple ideas and keep a cool head. This allows her to overcome many challenging obstacles – yet she can be easily tripped up in areas where careful and rational thinking is more of a liability than an asset. As an Introvert, she enjoys the occasional solitude but preferring to think she feels the need for intellectual stimulation. Appearance Like all Nemer, Ilaaris looks exceptionally young, her hair is split in white and brown, and her eyes are red, she has a voluptuous body and stands roughly 150 cm tall, making her an average Nemer in terms of height, her skin can sometimes appear cracked under her right eye but she manages to hide it pretty well with Makeup. These "cracks" and the mysterious hair colour are both results of her curse. She very often wears her special ebony armor coupled with a helmet that covers her facial features entirely. History Ilaaris is a Nemer and Herald of Malithq, born in one of the larger cities of the great continent of Natirth, Her reason for joining Malithq, like most others happened when she was escaping from raging barbarians as a mere teenager, almost being caught she was put in the ground and almost killed, that is when her power awakened the very first time. As she turned to her dark form she single-handedly tore apart the bandits fueled by her rage oblivious of her being watched by the god at that moment, after dealing with the bandits, Malithq descended and nursed her back to health, after which she pledged undying loyalty to the Daedric Prince of Transcendence. Malithq told her of her power and to never use it though the damage had already been done, she would never become a normal Nemer girl. However, she refused the “gift” of Vampirism. However Malithq would hold his offer open to her, should she ever reconsider. She was later sent to Skyrim to assist Raqorith, who was sent ahead of her, in restoring the shrines to Malithq. But unlike him, she carries a map and the schematics for building a new shrine if the remains prove too difficult to find. However, she is not a Vampire and despises most people who are not Nemer, most of the time outright ignoring them. Most of all she loathes those who do not worship Malithq or those who pledge themselves to a different lord, she has some forgiveness for those unknowing but has little patience for those refusing to understand. Powers and Abilities Having taken up martial arts when she was a young teen she has trained for over 20 years and mastered many martial arts, most originating from Natirth, but she has knowledge of arts coming from Tamriel, Akavir and even Yokuda as many of them made their way to Natirth in the earlier days of Nirn. Ilaaris takes pride in her abilities and expends a lot of time on increasing her abilities, Morndas, Middas, and Fredas are mostly for the physical part of Martial arts, while Tirdas, Turdas, and Loredas are dedicated to the more spiritual half. Sundas are strictly for rest. When going through trauma or abuse, whether physical or mental, she may undergo a sort of transformation into a vile, powerful and sinister form, losing her mind completely. She becomes enshrouded by a black mist like aura and the white in her eyes take on the same red colour as her irises, penetrating the aura. Extreme rage or Stress is, however, the most frequent trigger for this form to be unleashed. In this state, her powers are greatly enhanced, possessing all her normal powers but with greater terms of power and malice. This includes her spells as well as physical capabilities. Once she enters her dark form she slowly loses her sanity. Her body and soul are slowly corrupted and especially her mind is particularly affected as in this form not only does she refuse to talk but loses the ability altogether, it puts a great strain on her body. This form clouds her judgment and turns her berserk destroying friend and foe without remorse. Eventually, she will however revert and immediately faint upon reversion, either caused by calming down or otherwise. The after-effects of using this power may be permanent and could kill her unless stopped in time or calmed to the point of reversion. Trivia *Ilaaris is the first character to introduce the conjuration spell, Town Portal, to the Persistence Canon. Category:Persistence Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Martial Artist Category:Monks Category:Cult of Malithq